So This is What a Relationship Feels Like
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: First multi-chapter fic, please review! CHAPTER 3 IS UP: it includes a heart-to-heart conversation between two enemies, more Artie and Tina adorableness, and the reason Mike loves Britt. Thanks for all the support guys! **TEMPORARY HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the amazing Artie and Tina, much to my dismay.**

**Author's Note: This was based off a moment in the promo where (****SPOILER ALERT****) Tina kisses Artie and Kurt looks through the window. This is what I imagined would happen afterwards.**

**So This is What a Relationship Feels Like**

"Tina."

I finally moved away from his face and I was kind of disappointed. We were just kissing in the choir room because that was the first place we could find, and we had glee practice in twenty minutes anyways. We'd been sneaking around for a couple days now and decided that we wanted to keep our relationship private for a while, because we were still trying to work things out. The pressures of having everyone know were too much.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Kurt just saw us."

I froze. When you want to keep a secret, Kurt seeing you is never good. Asking Kurt to keep something between you and him is like asking Puck to give up sex. This is bad. Really. Bad.

"Artie," I huffed. "We're gonna _die_."

He laughed. "It's okay, Tee. Just push me really fast down the hallway and we can probably catch up with him before he tells anyone."

Knowing Kurt, he's probably already texted this to the entire club.

"But _Artie_," I whined again. "This is _Kurt _we're dealing with here. People will know within seconds."

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, it's worth a try. Doesn't hurt."

I smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

I pushed his chair so fast I think he almost flew out of it at one point. We were just in time to catch Kurt in the act at the end of the hall in a corner. Both of us breathless, we confronted him with scowls.

"Kurt." I snatched his cell phone out of his hand and held it behind my back.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Artie looked up from his prominent gaze on the floor. "Kurt, seriously. We're not stupid, and we saw you texting. You were spying on us and we know it. Like..._please, _don't tell. We're not ready for people to know yet," he pleaded.

He smirked. I hate it when he does that.

"Kurt, seriously." I'm worried now. "It's not your secret to tell."

"Sorry honey, damage already done. Just...pick a room _without _a window next time." With that, he did his signature three finger wave and left us to freak out alone.

"_Artie..._"

"Sh. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," I snapped. "Things are finally going okay with us, and then we have _Kurt _go ahead and ruin it. I mean, I know he's a good friend of mine, but the guy needs to learn when to back off and mind his own life!"

He looked down. "You're right, Tina. Of course you're right. But seriously, are we going to let those moron friends we have get in between us? No. I would hope not." He smiled at me.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I don't want to go to rehearsal today. Maybe it's best we don't see them fresh after the rumors break. Let's ditch."

"And miss glee? I don't want to. It's like...the best part of my week."

Then I smirked. "Well, why don't we take Kurt's advice? We can _pick a place without a window_."

Artie gets this devilish grin on his face, and we end up spending the rest of the hour making out in a closet. Which I have to admit, is even more fun than glee club. And it takes a lot to beat that.

*~*~*

The rest of the week was okay. Glee club is the only occasion in which all twelve of us are all together at the same time, so all we got for a while was winks and smiles from various members.

So when the time finally came for glee, we weren't expecting the _parade _we got. They all attacked us with random questions and laughed at our _"lack of confidence to share our relationship." _Rachel's words, not mine.

Artie thinks that maybe we should have gone after Kurt sooner, because he really doesn't like the attention. I smile and nod and tell him not to be such a hypocrite. The whole time, we cling to each other for dear life, because I am very confused that everyone cares and I'm mostly extremely nervous.

Mr. Schue walks in, surprised to see everyone crowded around the two quietest people in the club. With a baffled look on his face, he calls the club to order and announces our latest assignment.

"Alright guys, our ballad project didn't work out so well the first time around. But I'm going to pair you up again and you're going to work on a _duet_."

There are a few giggles and some eye rolling and a lot of groans, but Schuester ignores them and draws the first name out of the hat.

"Finn...you will be working with..." He pauses to draw the partner. "Puck."

They both seem reasonably pissed and the whole room tenses up.

"Should I..."

"No, Mr. Schue." Puck cuts him off. "We're not pussies. At least, I'm not."

Everyone gasps. "Puck, language." He gives a stern look. "Next pair: Quinn and Mercedes." They exchange a high-five.

"Kurt...and Rachel." Rachel rolls her eyes dramatically and Kurt rises to object.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may. I can't see myself working with someone so irritating and spotlight-hogging –"

He looks annoyed now. "Kurt, I don't want to hear it. Next, Brittany is with Mike. Tina, you're with..." He reaches into the hat and pulls out a name. As luck would have it today, I'm with:

"Artie."

Not that I'm not completely thrilled to have him as a partner, but I'm dreading the reaction. Mercedes tries to stifle a laugh and Kurt, being _Kurt_, starts winking at Artie, which I'm sure is making him very uncomfortable. Finn starts laughing and runs his hands through his hair. I exchange an awkward glance with my partner.

Mr. Schuester gives us this weird look. "That leaves Matt and Santana. Okay guys; make some time together during your spares or at home. I'll give you one rehearsal next week. But for the rest of today, we'll work on _Seasons of Love_, which we started last week. Puck and Tina, take it away."

**The more reviews, the sooner I update! This is my first multi-chapter fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. This will feature all the pairs, but it's mostly Artie/Tina.**

**More adorableness to come from these two! Brittany/Mike fluff, Puck/Finn tension, Kurt/Rachel drama, and Quinn/Mercedes friendship are also in the making! And I have perfect songs picked out for all of them...stay tuned.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter deals with three of the pairs at home...the next one will have the remaining three. I expect there to be one more chapter (when they perform) and **_**maybe **_**a sequel. Please read and review, it makes me happy!**

Quinn sighed. "Mercedes, we seriously need to work on our duet, and Puck keeps calling me and saying that we need to think of names for our baby because she's been alive for two weeks and we're still clueless. We're _never _going to get any work done."

"I will take him to the carpet," Mercedes interjected. "Seriously, there is lovey-dovey-baby-naming time and there is duet time. I don't know what the hell I would do if I had a boyfriend calling me like that. Well, maybe Kurt counts, but not really."

"Sometimes, I don't know how I put up with him." Quinn threw her arms in the air dramatically and giggled.

Quinn's phone went off.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da do do,_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da do do..._

"Q, is that seriously your ringtone?" Mercedes started laughing hysterically. "Girl, that song is _old_."

"_No_, Mercedes, it's not_ that _old, it's just...last year. Yeah, you know what, I should probably change it by now."

Mercedes grabbed Quinn's Blackberry and yelled into it. "Listen here, Puckerman. Your _girlfriend _and I need to work on this glee club thing, and you need to stop calling because it's really distracting. If you don't shut up, I will take you to the rug. Bye." She hung up before he could respond.

She rolled her eyes. "Does he call you like this all the time?"

"Um, yeah," Quinn said. "I guess that's how it works when you're sixteen-year-old parents."

"Right...So, um, duet?"

Quinn breathed deeply. "Yeah. We need a two-person song this time. I'm pretty sure he told us that we weren't allowed to divide a one-person song."

Suddenly, Mercedes perked up. "Wait a minute...your ringtone is GaGa, right? And, uh, Puck keeps _blowing up your phone_?"

Quinn nodded.

"I think I just found our duet."

*~*~*

"What the fuck, dude? Mercedes just answered Quinn's phone."

Finn was mad now. "Will you stop calling Quinn and like, focus on the assignment?" Honestly, he wanted to get out of Puck's house as soon as he possibly could. They had not been on good terms since babygate and Finn was sure being paired together was only going to make things worse. The fact that he kept calling his ex, and the girl he still kind-of had feelings for was making it worse. Puck and Quinn were now parents, and they were together. It wasn't that easy for Finn to move on. Those two were both popular, so it was easy for them, but Finn had no idea whether he should go after Rachel or not. He knew he had feelings for her, but her social status was freaking him out and he didn't want to sink completely to the bottom of the food chain for a girlfriend who probably wouldn't last that long anyways.

"Look, man. You're just jealous because we're together," Puck sneered.

"I am not, Puckerman, and stop being such a douche," Finn snapped, the malice in his tone apparent. "Okay, we seriously need to focus because we only have four days left."

Puck snorted. "Since when do you care? Look, whatever, neither of us wants to be here. So we'll get it done. Fast."

"Well, Mr. Schue offered to switch up the partners, but _you_ –"

"Oh, whatever. I didn't want to pussy out like you would in front of the entire club."

"Puckerman, this is never going to work if you keep being an asshole." Finn was getting extremely pissed off. He would control his urge to punch the Lima Loser in the face. He had to.

"Fine. But really, how many guy-guy duets are there? And Schuester said we're supposed to _express our emotions_." Puck made air quotes. "I think we've both made it pretty clear how we _feel_."

Finn had an idea. "Wait a minute...I have one."

*~*~*

"San, will you stop texting Brittany?" Matt hopelessly begged his partner. "We need to think of a song."

Santana looked up. "Yeah, sorry. So, duet, right?"

He nodded. "I want to do something catchy. Maybe we can get the whole club dancing."

"Well, since we're both better dancers than singers, why don't we come up with some elaborate routine and just sing as...like, background or something?"

Matt smiled. Santana can be so...I don't know, _smart_ sometimes. "I like that. So...we need to, um, think of a song first, though."

"I think a pop song. People are more likely to sing along to that than anything else," Santana said.

Matt thought for a minute. "I have one."

**I wanted to play off the Finn/Puck tension thing. You will find out what the duets are in the performance chapter. Kurt and Rachel's song is especially fitting.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed & supported the first chapter, you inspire me to continue! You're all amazing! Please review; any and all feedback is appreciated. The more reviews, the faster the update. **

**Until next time...any guesses as to what the duets are? Write them in the review section. Okay, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

"Uh...Mike?"

Mike looked at Brittany from his gaze on the plate of chocolate chip cookies she had just baked for her family. The girl wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed, but she was surprisingly good at preparing food. "Yeah, sorry Britt. Cookies are just so good. So, we should probably work, right."

Brittany nodded. "Duet means like, two people, right?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, Britt," he said, trying to suppress his laughter which ended up sounding more like a cough.

"So, we should, like, do something, like, happy." She smiled. "Because I get, like, really sad when Kurt sings those depressing songs."

"What about a song from a movie, then? A happy movie, I mean," Mike suggested.

"Yeah! Where the boy and the girl are in love, just like us." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "I get happy when people sing happy songs, so, I don't know, like, we could make people happy!"

Mike smiled. He really loved her. She was such a sweetie and always thought about other people. "So, then – uh, what's your favorite movie?"

"You know what?" Her face lit up. "I have the perfect song."

*~*~*

"Okay, Miss Diva, let's get this over with."

Kurt and Rachel were currently pacing on opposite sides of the Berry living room.

"Fine, _Kurt_. I say we go up to my bedroom and look at the wide selection of CDs I have, and choose a song from there," Rachel snapped.

Kurt snorted. "_Your _bedroom? Like I said before – it looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby come to hook up, and I'd much rather not do anything in there. It's absolutely horrifying."

"May I remind you, Kurt, that you were the one who wanted to give me that makeover in the first place? And of course that was a disaster, just like everything else in my life," she muttered.

"Oh _please_, Little Miss Drama Queen. You have everything." It wasn't fair. Rachel _did_ have everything, and she didn't deserve any of it. She had two parents who loved her (of course, neither of them had a mother, but other than that they had nothing in common. Well, the love of Broadway and the idolization of Kristen Chenoweth, but still.) She was a _girl_, so she could have Finn Hudson. _Unlike me_, me thought.

"Everything except what I want," she whimpered under her breath, but it was loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Okay, Berry. And what is it you want that you don't have?" _Stupid diva, _he said to himself.

Rachel sighed deeply. "I want _friends_, Kurt. I want people who don't call me Man Hands, or tell me I have a _horrible personality_." She glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "I want Finn."

Kurt seemed to think for a moment, but he didn't let his guard down. Truth be told, he did kind of feel bad for how he treated Rachel, but he had a superior image to maintain, thank you very much. "But you can have Finn," is all he said.

"No I can't!" She yelled. "Stupid jerk is too afraid for his reputation to ever like me back. He never even apologized for the two, no wait, make that _three _times he broke my heart," she choked out. "By the way, the third time was your fault."

It hit Kurt then. Rachel just wanted someone who appreciated her. That was all she needed right now and it was the one thing she couldn't have. He understood what it felt like, not to have friends. But then he found glee club, and Mercedes and Tina and Artie, and _they_ were his friends. Hell, he even found Brittany, and he could probably call the football players (minus Puck) his friends too. But Berry, no – people still didn't like her because she's such a _loser_. The only one who can put up with her is Finn, and he keeps building up her confidence and then tearing it down.

"Okay, Idina Menzel, let's just pick our duet, then."

Rachel looked up with her tear stained eyes. "Idina Menzel...Wicked...he _hates_ me...Kurt?"

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"I've just found our song."

*~*~*

Tina's head was rested on Artie's pillow, and he was plucking guitar chords. Neither of them seemed very intent on working right now.

"Okay, work time," Artie finally spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence. Tina sighed. He can be way too focused sometimes.

"Come here," she gestured and pulled her laptop out of her knapsack. "_Famous...duets..._" she typed into the internet search. "Here! There's a list of like...every duet in history!" Tina flopped back onto the pillow. "How are we _ever _going to pick from all these?"

"I don't know," he sighed and pecked her on the lips. "Look, what do you want it to be about? Or, like, should it be a soundtrack, or pop song, or old song, or what?"

Tina thought for a minute. "Maybe an older song? They're better than all the crap people put out today."

"True, true," he said. "So should we do a love song or something...?" He asked shyly. "Or are people just going to harass us about it for the rest of our lives?"

She giggled. "Geez, Artie, of course they are. Hell, let's give them something to talk about, if they even care. It'll be easier to pick one then."

Artie nodded. "Yeah, pretty much every song ever written is about love. I think people should be more original, you know, right now, they just practically reuse the same _lyrics _all the time. And every song is about the same thing."

"Hence the reason we are choosing an older song," she helpfully pointed out.

"Right..." he laughed. "So..._classic...duets..._" he searched.

"Um, that's specific."

"Oh, please," he sighed. "Look at all the results I got."

"Whoa...I love all these songs. How are we going to choose?"

"First you start with having no songs, and now you have no idea which one you're going to choose of a million?" he chuckled.

"Yes, _Artie_," she replied and smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Okay, that's it." He proceeded to hit her back. And again. This continued for about five minutes until they were both breathless from laughing.

At the exact same time, Artie and Tina fell down on their pillows and sighed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" Tina said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know," he responded and he could feel her smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

"Um, Artie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We have to find our duet from that list and I really don't feel like moving. I'm quite comfortable using you as a personal pillow."

"Screw the list." Artie smiled. "I have the perfect duet."

**Aw! Aren't they just adorable? Any more guesses as to what the duets might be? I didn't give too many hints...but if you have an idea, just write it in a review!**

**Please review, it makes me smile.**


End file.
